Der Weihnachtswunsch
by jezzi85
Summary: AU! Der Raum der Wünsche kann leider nicht jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Oder doch? Diese Geschichte spielt im 7. Schuljahr. Voldemort wurde im 6. Schuljahr vernichtet.


Titel: Der Weihnachtswunsch

Autor: jezzi85

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld somit könnt ihr mich auch nicht verklagen!

Genre: Romantik

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: T

Zusammenfassung: AU! Der Raum der Wünsche kann leider nicht jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Oder doch? Diese Geschichte spielt im 7. Schuljahr. Voldemort wurde im 6. Schuljahr vernichtet.

Warnung: Erwähnungen und Andeutungen von Gewalt, Slash

* * *

Es war absolut still in Hogwarts. Der Schnee rieselte in kleinen Flöckchen draußen auf die Ländereien und bedeckte die Dächer der Schule. Graue Wolken zogen am Himmel vorbei und gewährten nur selten den Blick auf die Sterne und den Mond. Die Gänge im Schloss waren menschenleer – bis auf eine große, schlanke männliche Gestalt, die sich leise in den siebenten Stock schlich und dort anfing vor einer Wand auf und ab zu gehen. Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien eine Tür in der Wand und der Junge zog sie schnell auf, trat in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich.

Der Raum, in dem er sich jetzt befand, war ihm sehr vertraut. Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln sah er sich um. Grüne, samtene Vorhänge waren vor den hohen Fenstern angebracht und an der gegenüberliegenden Mauer war ein großer Kamin, auf dem viele Bilderrahmen mit Fotos seiner Familie standen. Vor dem Kamin lag ein schöner, weicher Teppich und eine große, gemütliche Couch stand auch da. Langsam ging er hinüber zu dem Kamin und betrachte wie all die Nächte zuvor, die er hier verbracht hatte, die Bilder seiner Familie. Er vermisste sie schrecklich und jetzt da Weihnachten war, spürte er den Verlust noch stärker.

Seine Freunde hatten heute eine Weihnachtsparty im Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben, doch es war ihm dieses Jahr unmöglich gewesen sich von der fröhlichen Stimmung mitreißen zu lassen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so allein gefühlt, wie in dem Moment, als er bei der Party etwas abseits gesessen und zugesehen hatte wie alle sich amüsierten und ihn nicht einmal beachteten. Nur sein allerbester Freund hatte versucht ihn ab und zu aufzuheitern, doch schließlich hatte auch er ihn verlassen, um etwas Spaß zu haben. Daraufhin war er nach oben in den Schlafsaal gegangen und hatte gewartet bis auch die anderen im Bett waren, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche gemacht hatte.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich oft gefragt, wieso der Raum überhaupt so hieß, wenn er doch nicht alle Wünsche gewährte. Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht seine Familie wiederzuhaben und sich nicht mehr so vollkommen einsam zu fühlen? Doch der Wunsch wurde ihm nie erfüllt. Auch in der heutigen Nacht schien es genauso zu sein wie immer. Deprimiert setzte er sich auf die weiche Couch und starrte, mit dem Gedanken bei dem Wunsch nicht allein zu sein, in das Feuer des Kamins…

* * *

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses fuhr Harry Potter ruckartig aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Sein Herz klopfte wild, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Körper zitterte etwas. Er atmete heftig und versuchte angestrengt den Alptraum, den er gerade gehabt hatte, aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Das war allerdings alles andere als einfach, denn er hatte denselben Traum in den letzten Monaten so oft gehabt, dass die Bilder ihn sogar in seinem wachen Zustand immer wieder heimsuchten.

Dumbledore hatte Snape dazu gebracht ihm regelmäßig einen Zaubertrank zu mischen, der es ihm ermöglichen sollte nicht zu träumen, wenn er schlief, doch Harry nahm ihn nur, wenn es wirklich zu viel wurde. Heute Nacht wünschte er sich, dass er den Trank genommen hätte, bevor er zu Bett gegangen war. Die Weihnachtsstimmung, die ihn gestern noch erfüllt hatte, war wie weggewischt, als er die grauenvollen Details seines Traumes vor seinen Augen sah. Der Alptraum handelte immer von demselben Ereignis – dem letzten Kampf mit Voldemort, der Ende des sechsten Schuljahres stattgefunden hatte.

Der dunkle Lord hatte zusammen mit seinen Todessern einen Angriff auf das Dorf Hogsmeade geplant, doch zu dessen Nachteil hatte Dumbledore schon vorher, von einem Spion, von dem geplanten Angriff gewusst. Zu Harrys Verwunderung hatte Albus ihm gesagt, dass der Spion, der ihm diese Information gegeben hatte, nicht Severus Snape war. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie ihren Vorteil ausgespielt und hatten versucht Voldemort eine Falle zu stellen und ihn zu vernichten – was Harry am Ende auch gelungen war.

Ihr kleiner Hinterhalt hatte allerdings nicht so gut funktioniert, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten und in dem entstandenen Chaos hatte Voldemort es geschafft, sich, Harry und Lucius Malfoy von den anderen Kämpfenden zu trennen. Harry hatte dabei seinen Zauberstab verloren und hatte sich schon beinahe mit seinem Tod abgefunden, als Malfoy seinen Meister plötzlich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte. Harry war so geschockt von der Wende der Geschehnisse gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht reagieren konnte. Was darauf folgte, war ein heftiges Duell zwischen Lucius und Voldemort, welches der dunkle Lord allerdings für sich gewann. Malfoy war keuchend und von seinem eigenen Blut durchtränkt zu Boden gestürzt und Harry hatte sich instinktiv neben ihn gekniet, um zu sehen, ob er noch etwas tun konnte, um dessen Tod zu verhindern. Voldemort hatte im Hintergrund schrill gelacht, als er das sah, doch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf das Stück Holz gerichtet gewesen, das Lucius ihm heimlich in die Hand drückte. Es war dessen Zauberstab.

„Sag meinem Sohn, dass ich sehr stolz auf ihn bin", waren die letzten rasselnden Worte Malfoys gewesen.

Als Voldemort erneut aufgelacht und Lucius einen Narren genannt hatte, war Harry auf die Beine gesprungen und hatte etwas getan, wovon er bis vor ein paar Minuten überzeugt gewesen war, dass er es nie tun könnte. Er hatte den Todesfluch ausgesprochen. Das Letzte was Harry gesehen hatte, bevor das grüne Licht aus Lucius' Zauberstab brach, war ein entsetzter Ausdruck auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Dann war er ohnmächtig geworden und erst drei Tage später im Krankenflügel aufgewacht.

Hätte er im darauf folgenden Sommer nicht so viele Alpträume gehabt, wäre es wohl der Beste seines Lebens gewesen. Zum allerersten Mal hatte er nicht zu den Dursleys zurückkehren brauchen und stattdessen hatte er bei den Weasleys gewohnt, die wie immer wahnsinnig froh über seinen Besuch waren. In diesem Sommer hatte er nicht sehr viel an Draco Malfoy und die letzten Worte seines Vaters gedacht. Als er jedoch am Ende der Ferien im Tagespropheten las, dass Dracos Mutter von ein paar übrig gebliebenen Todessern getötet worden war, hatte er sich jäh daran erinnert und sich fest vorgenommen am Anfang des Schuljahres dem Slytherin die Nachricht seines Vaters mitzuteilen.

Dieses Vorhaben hatte er allerdings bis zum heutigen Tag noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt. Draco hatte jetzt die nervende Angewohnheit sich ziemlich zurückzuziehen, was bedeutete, dass Harry ihn gerade mal im Unterricht und beim Essen sah. Einmal hatte er Draco eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen musste und sie sich treffen sollten. Draco war allerdings nicht zu dem vorgeschlagenen Treffen erschienen und hatte so getan, als hätte Harry nie den Versuch unternommen mit ihm zu reden. Ein oder zweimal hatte Harry noch versucht den ihn abzufangen, doch es hatte nie geklappt. Ron hatte ihm gesagt er solle es einfach lassen, doch Harry war es irgendwie sehr wichtig, dass Draco die Nachricht bekam. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Malfoy Senior gestorben war, als er ihn beschützt hatte, oder aber es lag an dem ungewöhnlich traurigen Bild, das Draco in diesem Schuljahr abgab.

Harry hätte eigentlich nie gedacht, dass er jemals etwas wie Mitleid oder gar Sympathie für den Blonden empfinden könnte, doch da hatte er sich schwer getäuscht. Es war nicht so als hätte er all die Gemeinheiten und Kämpfe vergessen, allerdings wurde ihm mit jedem Blick auf Draco schmerzlich klar, dass dieser nun keine Eltern mehr hatte – genauso wie er selbst. Und diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihm unerklärlicherweise immer wieder einen heftigen Stich im Herz und brachte ihn dazu darüber nachzudenken wie er Draco helfen könnte.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer wollte er sich zurück in sein Kissen lehnen, als er plötzlich einen starken Ruck an seinen ganzen Körper spürte. Verwirrt saß er eine Weile kerzengerade auf seinem Bett. Gerade wollte er es als Einbildung abtun, als er es wieder spürte, nur dieses Mal noch stärker. Es war fast so als würde er einen Portschlüssel benutzen und bevor Harry anfangen konnte sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, erfasste ihn ein so heftiger Ruck, dass er von seinem Bett flog. Merkwürdigerweise landete er allerdings nicht auf dem Boden. Ein paar Sekunden fühlte es sich an als würde er schweben und das nächste was er wahrnahm war, dass er auf einem bequemen Sessel saß, in einem Zimmer mit grünen Vorhängen und einen großen Kamin, in dem eine Feuer prasselte – und zu seiner rechten saß Draco Malfoy.

* * *

„Wie zum Teufel komm ich hierher?"

Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er die Stimme zu seiner linken hörte. Total überrascht erkannte er, dass die Stimme niemand anderen als Harry Potter gehörte, der obwohl er sehr laut gesprochen hatte, nicht verärgert, aber neugierig aussah. „Gute Frage, Potter", erwiderte er und versuchte so sauer wie möglich zu klingen. „Was machst du hier? Und wie bist du hereingekommen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn, sah sich kurz um und sagte dann: „Ich weiß es nicht. Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

Da er keine Lust verspürte Potter zu erklären was er im Raum der Wünsche tat, verschränkte Draco seine Arme vor der Brust und schnarrte ihn an: „Das geht dich nichts an. Verschwinde einfach."

Harry war bei diesen Worten das Bedürfnis Draco irgendwie zu trösten vergangen. Anscheinend wollte dieser sich eindeutig nicht mit ihm unterhalten. „Gerne, wenn du mir sagst wo die Tür ist, bin ich sofort weg."

„Die Tür ist da drüben", sagte Draco und deutete, ohne hinzusehen, zu der Wand mit der Tür, durch die er hereingekommen war.

„Malfoy, ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber da ist keine Tür", meinte Harry spitz. „Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich sehe hier überhaupt nirgends eine Tür."

Draco sah sich daraufhin verwirrt um. „Aber sie war vorhin noch da", murmelte er verdutzt.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte der Gryffindor nun etwas fordernder.

„Im Raum der Wünsche", antwortete Draco schließlich widerwillig, die Augen noch immer auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang.

Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet. „Hast du mich etwa hierher gewünscht?", fragte er, als er an die geheimnisvolle Art dachte, durch die er hier gelandet war.

„Was? Nein! Wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn, Potter?", rief der Blonde entrüstet, lief jedoch leicht rosa an. Einen Moment später hatte er seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder gefunden und fügte kalt hinzu: „Ich bin deshalb hier, weil ich meine Ruhe haben wollte und nicht, um mich mit St. Potter zu unterhalten."

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen stand Harry auf und ging zur besagten Wand hinüber und wünschte sich ganz fest eine Tür herbei. Die Zeit verging jedoch und die Mauer blieb ohne Durchgang. „Malfoy, du musst irgendwas gemacht haben, um mich hierher zu bringen. Ich kann ja nicht mal raus!", meinte er schließlich frustriert.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht", zischte Draco beharrlich.

„Ach nein? Und wie komm ich hierher?", fragte Harry.

„Was weiß ich? Es interessiert mich auch nicht, solange du schnell wieder abhaust", erwiderte der Slytherin, doch er klang jetzt gar nicht mehr angriffslustig, sondern eher müde. Zum ersten Mal seitdem Harry hier angekommen war, betrachtete er den Malfoyspross genau. Draco saß mit seinen Knien angezogen auf dem Sofa, den Kopf nach unten geneigt; das blonde Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, doch man konnte schon von seiner Haltung herauslesen, dass er ziemlich niedergeschlagen war. Und mit einem Mal kam das unerklärliche Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten zurück.

Unsicher setzte sich Harry ans andere Ende der Couch und sagte dann leise: „Weißt du, ich bin ganz froh, dass ich hier bin. Ich wollte schon länger mal mit dir reden."

„Potter – "

„Nein, warte, hör mir zu", unterbrach ihn Harry entschlossen ihm endlich die Nachricht seines Vaters zu übermitteln. „Du weißt doch sicher, dass dein Vater ein Spion für den Orden war, oder?"

Ein bitterer Ausdruck erschien auf Dracos Gesicht, als er das hörte. „Sicher, schließlich war das der Grund weshalb er gestorben ist. Willst du auch noch über meine Mutter reden, oder war's das?", fragte Draco und versuchte angestrengt dabei nicht zu verletzt auszusehen.

Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und schluckte schwer, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte. „Hat man dir erzählt, wie er gestorben ist?"

Jetzt hatte er anscheinend einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn Draco sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an und fauchte: „Halt endlich den Mund, Potter! Du weißt ja nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Doch, denn ich war dabei", widersprach ihm Harry stur. „Ich weiß was passiert ist und…"

„Ich weiß es auch!", schrie Draco plötzlich, stand mit einem Ruck auf und starrte auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab. „_Du_ hast ihn auf dem Gewissen! Nicht genug, dass deine eigenen Eltern wegen dir gestorben sind, jetzt ist auch meine Familie tot! Seitdem der dunkle Lord vernichtet ist halten dich alle für einen Helden, aber wenn sich nicht ständig Leute für dich opfern würden, wärst du schon längst gestorben!"

Die Worte trafen Harry hart, doch er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Du weißt also was in Hogsmeade geschehen ist?"

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry ihn nicht auch angeschrieen hatte, schien Draco sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. „Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst, ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist, aber ich weiß, dass er tot neben dir lag, als sie euch gefunden haben. Wenn ich daran denke, dass mein Vater gesagt hat, dass er alles tun würde, damit der dunkle Lord vernichtet wird, dann ist es nicht so schwer sich zusammenzureimen was geschehen ist."

„Das hat dein Vater gesagt?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

Draco nickte grimmig. „Ja, und offensichtlich hat er es mehr als ernst gemeint."

Eine Stille trat ein und der Blonde setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, wo er erneut die Knie anzog und seufzte. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt die vielen Familienfotos auf dem Kamin und sah sie sich erstaunt an. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Lucius nicht jemand war, der viel Zuneigung zeigte, doch diese Bilder belehrten ihn eines besseren. Auf dem einen war Malfoy Senior mit einem kleinen blonden Jungen zu sehen, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, wie sie ihm Schnee spielten und wenn er ganz genau hinhörte, konnte Harry hören wie Lucius ein Weihnachtslied summte. Auf dem nächsten Bild war Dracos Mutter auch darauf. Es zeigte genau dasselbe Zimmer in dem sie jetzt waren, nur war auf dem Foto ein großer, festlich geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum zu sehen und darunter packte ein zirka acht Jahre alter Draco seine Geschenke aus, während seine Eltern ihm dabei zusahen.

„Dieser Raum… das ist das Wohnzimmer deines Elternhauses, nicht wahr?", brach Harry schließlich die Stille.

Neben ihm nickte Draco nur und jetzt konnte sich der Gryffindor nicht mehr zurückhalten und es brach aus ihm heraus: „Dein Vater ist sehr stolz auf dich."

„Was?", fragte Draco und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Du – du hattest Recht. Dein Vater ist wirklich gestorben, als er mich beschützt hat. Das Letzte was er wollte war, dass ich dir sage, dass er sehr stolz auf dich ist", wiederholte Harry und sah erschüttert zu wie die sturmgrauen Augen seines Schulrivalen einen verdächtigen Glanz bekamen.

„H-Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Oder hast du das jetzt erfunden?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ich so etwas erfinden?"

Der Blonde zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass – ach, ist ja egal…"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Was dachtest du nicht?", bohrte Harry neugierig nach.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er ihm sagen sollte, was ihn bedrückte. Harry hatte schon gedacht er würde schweigen, als er sagte: „Ich dachte nicht, dass mein Vater nach allem stolz auf mich sein würde."

„Wieso denn nicht?", rutschte es dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus und er wusste, dass er sich auf dünnes Eis begab. Es konnte jederzeit sein, dass Draco ihn wieder anschreien und ihm sagen würde, dass ihn das nichts anginge. Oder er würde vielleicht doch reden und sich sogar trösten lassen und das würde ihre Beziehung zueinander völlig auf den Kopf stellen. Schließlich war das nicht etwas, was Feinde tun sollten. Doch andererseits war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch mit dem anderen Jungen verfeindet sein _wollte_. Auch konnte er jetzt nichts anderes tun, als zuhören, wenn Draco etwas sagen wollte und anscheinend tat dieser das.

„Bevor mein Vater in die letzte Schlacht gezogen ist, haben wir uns gestritten. Ich – wir waren beide ziemlich sauer und das ganze hat damit geendet, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, dass – dass ich froh wäre einen anderen Vater zu haben und nicht ihn."

Die geflüsterten Worte des Slytherin überraschten Harry wie so vieles in dieser Nacht. „Aber wieso habt ihr euch gestritten? Ich hab immer gedacht, du verehrst deinen Vater, so wie du immer von ihm gesprochen hast."

„Das tue ich auch!", ereiferte sich Draco hastig. „Ich hab das nicht so gemeint! Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht wieso er dir hätte sagen sollen, dass er stolz auf mich ist. Er hat sich furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, als er erfuhr, dass ich…" Draco verstummte plötzlich und warf Harry einen etwas erschrockenen und ängstlichen Blick zu.

Angesichts dieses Verhaltens dachte Harry sich, dass es wohl besser wäre seine Fragestunde zu beenden, doch seine Neugier war zu groß. „Über was hat er sich so aufgeregt?", fragte er nach.

„Über dich", erwiderte Draco nach kurzem Zögern.

„Mich?", war Harrys verwirrte Reaktion. „Aber was hatte ich mit eurem Streit zu tun?"

„Willst du es wirklich wissen, Potter?", fragte Draco und seine Stimme klang nun irgendwie merkwürdig.

Harry schluckte schwer, unentschlossen wie er antworten sollte. Er hatte bereits sehr viel Persönliches über seinen Schulrivalen erfahren diese Nacht, allerdings konnte er nicht bestreiten, dass er gern noch viel mehr über ihn wissen würde. „Ja", hauchte er schließlich.

Unsicherheit flackerte kurz in den sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers auf, doch im nächsten Augenblick war sie wieder verschwunden und sture Entschlossenheit nahm ihren Platz ein. Draco rutschte näher an ihn heran und beugte sich dann vor, sodass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Harry öffnete den Mund und sog scharf Luft ein, überwältigt von der plötzlichen Nähe des Slytherin. Dieser nutzte die Situation schamlos aus und presste seine Lippen fest auf Harrys eigene.

Heillose Verwirrung machte sich in Harrys Kopf breit und er konnte nicht klar denken. Doch als er spürte wie Dracos Zungenspitze seine anstupste, riss ihn das je in die Realität zurück. Er wurde gerade von einem Jungen geküsst! Und nicht von irgendeinem Jungen, sondern von Draco Malfoy! Panisch hob er die Hände und versuchte Draco von sich wegzuschieben, doch in demselben Moment biss Draco ihm sanft in die Unterlippe und anstatt ihn von sich zu stoßen, klammerte Harry sich in dessen Umhang fest und stöhnte auf.

Draco löste bei dem Geräusch den Lippenkontakt, bewegte sich aber ansonsten keinen Millimeter. Er sah Harry tief in die Augen und flüsterte heiser: „Verstehst du es jetzt?"

Als Harry ihn daraufhin nur verwundert und voller Verwirrung anstarrte, riss der Blonde sich schließlich los und stand abrupt auf. Sein Umhang, den er nur lose um sich gewickelt hatte, glitt von seinen Schultern, da Harry sich noch immer an den Stoff festklammerte. Draco schien es nicht zu bemerken und fing an unruhig vor dem Kamin auf- und abzuwandern. Dabei fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und brachte es völlig durcheinander. Harry grinste bei dem Anblick.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus schien Draco es bemerkt zu haben, denn er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zischte gefährlich: „Hör auf mit deinem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, Potter! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dich köstlich darüber amüsierst, du verdammter Bastard. Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn auch nur eine Seele was darüber erfährt, dann…"

„Von was erfährt, Malfoy?", unterbrach Harry seine Tirade stirnrunzelnd. „Dem Kuss? Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor irgendwem was davon zu erzählen."

Enttäuschung huschte kurz über Dracos Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder in den Griff bekam. „Willst wohl nicht, dass jemand denkt, dass der Goldjunge schwul ist, was?"

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde. Er hatte bisher noch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob er vielleicht Männer anziehender fand als Frauen, doch seine bisherigen Erfahrungen waren auch nicht sehr aussagekräftig. Verunsichert, aber nicht gewillt sich vor seinem Schulrivalen die Blöße zu geben, schoss er zurück: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel zu befürchten habe, Malfoy. Immerhin warst _du_ derjenige, der _mich_ geküsst hat. Wenn hier jemand eine Schwuchtel ist, dann wohl du."

Innerhalb einer Sekunde wurde Harry klar, dass er einen gewaltigen Fehler mit seiner Aussage begangen hatte. Die Zornesröte wich aus Dracos Gesicht, er erbleichte und ein verzweifelter Ausdruck verzerrte seine Züge. Verdammt, es sah beinahe so aus, als würde der Blonde gleich in Tränen ausbrechen! „Malfoy…", fing Harry unsicher an, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Ja, Potter… da hast du wohl ausnahmsweise mal Recht", wisperte Draco, seine Hände noch immer zu Fäusten geballt. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch gruben und Blut aufwellte. Draco schien es nicht wahrzunehmen und sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Sieht so aus, als wäre ich wirklich eine Schwuchtel. Mein Vater kann wirklich sehr stolz auf mich sein", schaubte er voller Sarkasmus. „Ich werde niemals eine Reinblüterin heiraten, ich werde niemals einen Erben hervorbringen und die Linie der Malfoys wird mit mir aussterben. Dass ich mich ausgerechnet auch noch in den Goldjungen von Gryffindor verliebt habe, ist –"

„Du hast was?", stieß Harry entsetzt hervor. Er hatte Dracos Geständnis teils verblüfft, teils mitfühlend zugehört, doch die letzte Aussage war zuviel. Verliebt? Draco Malfoy, der Junge, der ihn seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts ständig nur pisakte, war in ihn verliebt? Es schien ihm wie ein schlechter Scherz. Doch gleichzeitig fing sein Herz zu rasen an und er musste unwillkürlich an den kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss von vorhin denken.

Er wurde brutal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco plötzlich vor ihm stand, sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihn an seinem Pyjamaoberteil packte. Für einen Moment dachte Harry, er würde ihn wieder küssen und er war schockiert darüber, wie sehr er es sich wünschte. Immerhin war er beim letzten Mal zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um wirklich mitzubekommen, wie es sich anfühlte und wenn er schon die Möglichkeit hatte mit dem gleichen Geschlecht zu experimentieren, dann wollte er sich doch wenigstens Klarheit darüber beschaffen, ob er daran Gefallen fand oder nicht.

Er starrte auf Dracos schön geschwungenen Lippen und wollte ihnen gerade entgegenkommen, als Draco klar machte, dass er nicht vorhatte ihn erneut zu küssen, indem er leise schnarrte: „Am besten du vergisst das gleich wieder, Potter. Egal was ich vielleicht für dich empfinde, ich kann dich trotzdem fertig machen, solltest du auch nur ein Wort – mpfh."

Harry hatte genug von den Drohungen. Kurzerhand und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, hatte er endlich Dracos Umhang aus seinen Fingern gleiten lassen und hatte dessen Kopf gepackt. Er war stolz auf sich, dass er nur kurz zögerte, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und Dracos erneutem Redeschwall effektiv ein Ende setzte, indem er ihn küsste. Seine Augen hatte er dabei geöffnet, wodurch er sehen konnte, wie Dracos eigene sich ungläubig weiteten. Harry lächelte gegen die Lippen des Slytherin. Tja, es schien, als hätte nicht nur Draco ein paar Überraschung parat heute Nacht.

Den Gedanken verscheuchend, schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte sich auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren. Dracos Lippen waren jedoch fest zusammengepresst und er schien wie erstarrt zu sein. Also, so ging das nun wirklich nicht! Entschlossen ließ Harry seine Zunge kurz über Dracos Unterlippe wandern, was diesen endlich wieder zum Leben erweckte. Harry spürte, wie der andere Junge versuchte wegzuzucken und zerrte ihn entschlossen näher zu sich heran. Draco verlor durch den Ruck die Balance und landete mit einem Keuchen auf Harrys Schoß. Durch die abrupte Bewegung verloren sie den Lippenkontakt und Draco versuchte sogleich panisch von ihm hinunter zu rutschen.

„Warte", hauchte Harry und ergriff seine Hüfte, um ihn festzuhalten. Bei Merlin, wer hätte gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde einen anderen männlichen Körper auf seinem zu spüren? „Ich will…"

„Du willst was, Potter?", schnauzte Draco ihn mit einem wutentbrannten Blick an. „Mich bloßstellen? Mit mir spielen, damit du morgen all deinen Freunden davon erzählen kannst? Du kannst mich mal!"

Draco wehrte sich in seinem Griff, doch Harry hielt ihn eisern fest. „Nein! Ich will dich nicht bloßstellen oder sonst wie ärgern", meinte er entschieden. „Ich – ich wollte nur…" Verdammt, es auszusprechen war härter, als Harry gedacht hatte.

„Du wolltest was?", knurrte Draco, der ihre kleine Rangelei mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte. Stattdessen saß er nun angespannt auf Harrys Schenkeln und starrte ihn fordernd an.

Die aufkeimende Erregung angesichts der Lage, in der er sich befand, war selbst nach allem was bereits in der letzten halben Stunde passiert war ein Schock für Harry. Doch sie gab ihm auch den Mut offen zu sprechen. „Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, wie es wäre dich richtig zu küssen", wisperte er und er fühlte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

Endlose Sekunden lang sah Draco ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen und einem forschenden Blick an, bis Harrys Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. Er schalt sich gerade selbst einen Idioten, weil er diesen unerwarteten Gefühlen nachgegeben hatte, als Draco schließlich murmelte: „Und? Mochtest du es?"

Dieselbe Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Harry ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war. Harry wurde erneut schmerzlich klar, dass Draco erst vor kurzem beide Eltern verloren hatte und er konnte nun deutlich erkennen, wie verletzbar ihn diese Erfahrung gemacht hatte. Folglich war er überwältigt davon, wie offen der Slytherin sich ihm zeigte und wusste sofort, dass er gerade eine unglaubliche Macht über Draco hatte. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn, da Draco ihn anscheinend in gewisser Weise sehr vertraute.

„Na ja, ich denke man kann es noch immer nicht als richtigen Kuss betrachten, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich beim ersten noch gar nicht mitbekommen habe was eigentlich passiert und du mich beim zweiten gar nicht zurückgeküsst hast." Er lächelte schief und streichelte unbewusst mit seinen Finger durch Dracos seidenweiches Haar.

Dracos Selbstbewusstsein kehrte nach dieser Aussage deutlich zu ihm zurück. Er grinste Harry schelmisch an und schnarrte arrogant: „Also gut, Potter. Du willst einen richtigen Kuss? Den kannst du haben."

Was darauf folgte, war für Harry mehr als nur ein richtiger Kuss. Es war der beste Kuss seines Lebens. Ihre Lippen berührten sich anfangs nur sanft, tasteten sich behutsam ab und machten sich vertraut miteinander. Liebevolle Hände streichelten seine Wange, sein Kinn, seinen Hals. Er war überwältigt von Dracos Zärtlichkeit. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass der Slytherin dazu fähig wäre.

Kurz darauf war er überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken, denn Draco hatte seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten lassen mit der eindeutigen Bitte um Einlass. Harry gewährte ihn nur allzu gern und als Dracos Zungenspitze seine anstupste, wie um sie zum Tanz aufzufordern, durchfuhr ein angenehmer Schauder seinen ganzen Körper. Der Kuss verlor innerhalb kürzester Zeit seine Behutsamkeit und wurde feuriger. Sanft streichelnde Hände wurden fordernd und verkrallten sich in Kleidung und Haaren. Ihre Lippen trafen nun hart aufeinander und begannen durch leidenschaftliches Saugen und Knabbern anzuschwellen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie sich gegenseitig umklammerten und küssten. Die Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung angesichts der Intensität ihrer Liebkosungen. Als Draco schließlich anfing sich von ihm zu lösen, machte er ein protestierendes Geräusch und versuchte sofort wieder dessen Lippen mit seinen einzufangen. Ein Finger legte sich jedoch sogleich über sie und widerwillig öffnete Harry seine Augen. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war die Unterbrechung ihrer Schmuserei allerdings mehr als wert.

Eine sanfte Röte überzog Dracos Wangen, seine Haare waren durcheinander und er blickte aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu Harry hinab, in denen sich klar und deutlich jene Emotionen zeigten, die ihm vor etwa einer halben Stunde herausgerutscht waren. Harry war so überwältigt von dem was er sah, dass er seinen Unmut über den verlorenen Lippenkontakt völlig vergaß.

„Bleib bei mir, Harry", wisperte Draco nun. „Bleib heute Nacht bei mir."

Und Harry konnte deutlich die stumme Bitte in Dracos Augen erkennen. _Lass mich nicht alleine._

Er griff nach Dracos Finger und drückte ihn weg. Lächelnd beugte er sich vor, um Draco sanft zu küssen, bis er spürte, dass die Anspannung aus dem Körper des anderen Jungen wich. Zwischen zwei zärtlichen Küssen, die er jeweils auf Dracos Mundwinkel platzierte, flüsterte er ein Wort:

„Ja. "

ENDE


End file.
